1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of repairing a defective line of an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a method of repairing a defective line of an organic light emitting display device to repair short defects between lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which is a kind of a flat panel display device displaying an image by using an organic light emitting diode, has excellent luminance and color purity. As a result, the organic light emitting display device is drawing attention as a next-generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device is driven by being supplied with scan signals, data signals, etc., as well as first and second pixel power sources ELVDD and ELVSS. Also, in an active matrix type organic light emitting display device, each pixel includes a plurality transistors and capacitors. Further, the active matrix type organic light emitting display device is driven by being supplied with initialization power, etc., according to a pixel structure.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device has a complicated line structure as compared to other flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, etc.
Because of the complicated line structure, when a short defect occurs between the lines of the organic light emitting display device, a sufficient space for repairing the line defect may not be available, such that it may be difficult to repair the line defect.